chillfandomcom-20200216-history
Roleplay:1.Chill Sonic Fanon Tournament 2013
ENTERING IS CLOSED Welcome to the Chill Sonic Fanon Battle Tournement 2012! I'm Omochao (BlurayOriginals) and until other notice I'll be you host for these tournements! No cheating and good luck! Rules #Join before June 20th. #A maximum of 40 characters is allowed. #Each user is allowed 5 chracters #No god-modding #No one hit K.O (unless agreed to) #If you desire to cheat, PM me on this wiki's chat. #At the moment there is no desired plot twist. #No healing spam. #No killing. Contests Eternal: (hated, but couldn't care less.) #Zero The Porcupine #Eternal The "Awesome" #Lars The Wolf BlurayOriginals #Bluray the Fox #Dokuro-chan the Angelic Fox #Plasma the Hedgefox #Chewie the Kirby GeneralKnight #Rick "Drechuni" the Linx RTR #JT the Androhog #Juggernaut the Oni #Razor the Shark #Mary Tomi the Fox #Arturo the Hedgehog Gurahk #Joseph the Wolf #Brittney the Bat #Regguie the Bat #Jimmy Canvas #Tammy Watercolor Darkblood234 #Spines the Hedgehog #Audrey the Bat #Shark the Hedgebat #Shock the Hedgecat Draon029 #Gregory the Magihog #Loranna Grengarii the Hybrid #Ryan the Chimera Frozen Scorpio #Jared the Unknown #Nina the Cat PKMNTrainerLegion #Sparks the Hedgehog #Cynthia the Raven #Len the Fox Match ups #Chewie the Kirby vs. Jared the Unknown #Eternal the Awesome vs. Plasma the Hedgefox #Gregory the Magihog vs. Brittney the Bat #Rick the Lynx vs. Len the Fox #Reggie the Bat vs. JT the Androhog #Arturo the Hedgehog vs. Joesph the Wolf #Lars the Bat vs. Zero the Porcupine #Juggernaut the Oni vs. Ryan the Chimera #Spines the Hedgehog vs. Audrey the Bat #Loranna Grengarii the Hybrid vs. Mary Tomi the Fox #Dokuro-chan the Angelic Fox vs. Cynthia the Raven #Razor the Shark vs. Jimmy Canvas #Tammy Watercolor vs. Shark the Hedgebat #Shock the Hedgebat vs. Sparks the Hedgehog #Bluray the Fox vs. Nina the Cat Match 1: Chewie the Kirby vs. Jared the Unknown Match 2: Eternal the Awesome vs. Plasma the Hedgefox Match 3: Gregory the Magihog vs. Brittney the Bat Brittney: I know someone's there....show yourself! Now! Match 4: Rick the Lynx vs. Len the Fox Match 5: Reggie the Bat vs. JT the Androhog Reggie: (gulps) Can't believe I s-s-s-s-signed up for th-th-th-th-this..... JT: Hm? Dawwwwwwwwww...... Reggie! Reggie: JT..... JT: Chill out, this is the CSF Tournament! Only a few people get to fight -let alone go- here! Match 6: Arturo the Hedgehog vs. Joseph the Wolf Joseph: (walking around) Arturo: *trips him* Heh, heh! Joseph: D'OH!! (falls) Match 7:Lars the Bat vs. Zero the Porcupine Match 8: Juggernaut the Oni vs. Ryan the Chimera Match 9: Spines the Hedgehog vs. Audrey the Bat Match 10:Loranna Grengarii the Hybrid vs. Mary Tomi the Fox Match 11: Dokuro-chan the Angelic Fox vs. Cynthia the Raven Cynthia: Match 12: Razor the Shark vs. Jimmy Canvas Jimmy: (training) Match 13: Tammy Watercolor vs. Shark the Hedgebat Tammy: (comes out of the water to dry off) Match 14: Shock the Hedgebat vs. Sparks the Hedgehog ''-Sparks is walking around, alone and shivering slightly-'' Match 15: Bluray the Fox vs. Nina the Cat Category:Bluray's Continuity